


Альфа

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Иногда Оптимусу нужно абстрагироваться от реальности и отвлечься. Рэтчет ему помогает.





	Альфа

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи из ТФП-вселенной. 
> 
> Вдохновился артом:  
https://sun9-27.userapi.com/c851320/v851320749/1aef47/VTW3RhXmxZo.jpg
> 
> Прямо вижу, как Оптимус шепчет Рэтчету на аудио: "Эй, папочка, я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо... ~" >//<  
Да, Дэдди-кинк во всей красе ;) А ещё хуманизированный коннект.

Рэтчет понял, что что-то не так, с самого утра.  
Всё началось с того, что Рафаэль как-то не так копался в своём ноутбуке, Мико иначе улыбалась и тащила Балкхеда веселится, а постоянно ворчащий Джек с удвоенным занудством разглагольствовал о жизни. Спасибо Арси, которая в неожиданно бодром расположении духа утащила его на патруль. Вслед за ней укатили крушители, а после и Бамблби, которому его маленький друг пообещал показать новый сезон земных гонок. Медик остался в гордом одиночестве и принялся с энтузиазмом расчищать скопившиеся за последние дни завалы, пока не почувствовал рядом чужое присутствие и мягкое, но недвусмысленное обволакивание знакомых энергополей.  
Рэтчет с присущей ему педантичностью смахнул с рабочего верстака последние клочья пыли, проверил на экранах поступающие данные от других автоботов и решительно обернулся. Оптимус медленно подступил к нему ещё ближе. Тёплые, чуть шероховатые ладони легли на плечи медика, и Прайм заинтересованно склонил шлем вбок. Слова не были им нужны, Рэтчет и так знал, что сейчас больше всего требовалось их лидеру, их другу… и лично его подопечному.  
Он вывернулся из-под ладоней и, ухватив Оптимуса за запястье, потянул за собой в отсек с наилучшей звукоизоляцией: только Прайм из них всех мог похвастаться такими апартаментами. Все считали, что он живёт там только потому, что они больше (а в чём-то и лучше), но никто не знал, как страшно кричал Оптимус, когда просыпался по ночам от дурных симуляций. И как уже очень много лет беспрестанно лилась эта отработка, в которой Прайм погрязал всё больше. Во всяком случае до тех пор, пока случайно не обнаружил способ если не прекратить погружение в безумие, то хотя бы застопорить его.  
Рэтчет решительно захлопнул створки и заблокировал их, вывел всех остальных автоботов на личную частоту на случай экстренной ситуации, и неторопливо обернулся. Оптимус немного грустно улыбался, но стоял рядом, терпеливо ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.  
\- Есть особые пожелания? - тихо поинтересовался медик. - Стоп-слово?  
\- Вос, - также тихо отозвался Прайм и, чуть подумав, добавил, - позаботься, пожалуйста, обо мне, альфа.  
Рэтчет кивнул и потянул Оптимуса к платформе. Усадив туда бота, он ненадолго отлучился, основательно взявшись за подготовку.  
Во-первых, медик рывком вытащил из-под платформы контейнер с мягкой обивкой внутри. Водрузив его повыше, Рэтчет откинул крышку и вопросительно уставился на Прайма. Тот смущённо улыбнулся, но с почти бетским любопытством ткнул пальцем в чуть больше среднего по размеру фаллос, по-звериному изогнутой формы и раскрашенный в умиротворяюще-зелёные оттенки с приятными жёлтыми переливами. После этого он подцепил пальцами более узкий, утыканный небольшими шипами тёмно-синий фальш-джампер, вибропулю и три псевдоорганических щупа, которые с готовностью протянул медику.  
\- Уверен? - на всякий случай уточнил Рэтчет, и Оптимус кивнул.  
Медик ответил таким же согласным кивком и захлопнул контейнер, который вернул на место. Оптимус в предвкушении облизнул губы, пока названный альфа порхал вокруг него.  
\- Ты голоден? - сохраняя нейтрально-снисходительный тон, поинтересовался медик, и Прайм снова кивнул. - Хорошо. Иди ко мне.  
Удобно устроившись на платформе, Рэтчет похлопал себя по коленному шарниру. Оптимус с радостью взгромоздился на него и запечатлел нежный поцелуй на макушке шлема медика. За это его чувственно погладили по поясничной секции и бёдрам.  
\- Идём, малыш, - ласково проворчал постепенно вживающийся в роль Рэтчет, - проголодался, да? С самого утра на ногах, а заправиться так и не вышло.  
\- Угу, - Оптимус удобно обхватил его за плечи и прижался щекой к виску, чуть игриво подцепил антеннку, с удовольствием отметив, как прерывисто хрипнула вентиляции медика.  
\- Давай, дорогой, пора заправиться, - Рэтчет ювелирным взмахом надорвал оболочку куба и приподнял его к губам Прайма. - Ну-ка, вот так…  
Оптимус послушно глотал. Рэтчет отыскал идеальный угол наклона и частоту приподнимания куба, что позволило тягачу не пролить ни капли. Когда топливо закончилось, медик осторожно отнял куб от чужих губ и отодвинул его в сторону. Оптимус снова прижался к нему, чуть пригасив оптику и наслаждаясь ласковыми, незатейливыми поглаживаниями, которые дарил партнёр.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - спустя несколько бриймов, изрёк Рэтчет, - идём, ложись.  
Пригревшийся Оптимус недовольно заворчал и вместо того, чтобы слезть и растечься по платформе, он потянулся к медику и неуклюже ткнулся губами тому в щёку.  
\- Ну же, дорогой, - Рэтчет мягко коснулся его подбородка, - ты перетрудился. Нужно расслабиться и немного отвлечься.  
\- Угу, - снова отозвался Оптимус и всё же дотянулся до чужих губ, едва ощутимо дразня их лёгкими прикосновениями.  
Медик вздрогнул, однако сам подался вперёд и прижался к губам Прайма, выстраивая зрительный контакт. Лицевая Оптимуса ощутимо нагревалась, и Рэтчет ласково, в успокаивающем жесте, погладил его по щеке, на клик разорвав поцелуй.  
\- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, малыш, - проворковал он, - иди ко мне. Я здесь. Твой альфа рядом.  
Оптимус снова наклонился и смял тонкий металл губ в поцелуе, прижимаясь настолько отчаянно и так часто хрипя вентиляцией, что Рэтчет невольно почувствовал, как заводится. Прайм истязал его долго, и медик совсем позабыл о времени, отдавая на волю чувствам и отвечая на каждый жест, на каждый всхлип, исходящий от разгорячённого партнёра на его коленях. Тем более, что из-под паховой пластины уже потекла смазка, и Рэтчет мог поклясться, что если бы он сейчас коснулся влажного порта Оптимуса, тот совершенно точно содрогнулся бы в поверхностной перезагрузке.  
\- Давай, дорогой, - хрипящим вокалайзером через силу выдавил из себя медик, разорвав очень долгий глубокий поцелуй. Оптимус с недовольным стоном оторвался от заманчивой игры “чья глосса победит” и всё же сполз на платформу. - Перевернись на живот, малыш. Так будет удобнее.  
Прайм в предвкушении сглотнул, а уж когда услышал тихое, но проникновенное “малыш”, так и вовсе вздрогнул, сводя ноги. Немного придя в себя, он послушно изменил положение и прогнулся в пояснице, оттопыривая бампер и упираясь локтями в платформу.  
\- Так лучше, альфа? - сбиваясь на хрипы, поинтересовался он.  
\- Да, дорогой, - кивнул Рэтчет, - ты у меня такой послушный меха. Я так тобой горжусь.  
Оптимус всхлипнул, когда почувствовал благодарный поцелуй на плече, прямо на инсигнии автоботов.  
Рэтчет мягко коснулся напряжённых суставов и принялся осторожно разминать их. Оптимус тихо постанывал и, кажется, улыбался, когда заклиненные сервоприводы возвращали былую гибкость. У Рэтчета воистину были самые чудесные руки на всём белом свете… Только ему удавалось так нежно и совсем небольно приводить своего маленького подопечного в более-менее стабильное и адекватное состояние.  
\- Вот так, дорогой, теперь должно стать получше, - постепенно спускаясь к пояснице, пояснил Рэтчет. - Как себя чувствуешь? Тебя что-нибудь ещё беспокоит?  
\- Не-а, - отрицательно покачал шлемом Прайм и, скосив взгляд из-за плеча, закусил губу. Ладонь медика легла на паховую пластину… - Альфа… - протяжно простонал он, когда Рэтчет сбросил поверх самый слабый сноп искр с кончиков пальцев, - пожалуйста…  
\- Конечно, малыш, ты заслужил, - одобрительно улыбнулся Рэтчет, - тебе можно всё. Открывайся. Сейчас будет хорошо.  
Магнитные замки щёлкнули, и паховая броня упала прямиком на ладонь медика. Кодпис также разошёлся, и Рэтчет с удовольствием лицезрел, как стремительно сформированная скрутка в нетерпении вздрогнула, умоляя о ласке.  
\- Какой же ты красивый, Оптимус, - прошелестел медик, отходя от него и со стороны любуясь воистину самым потрясающим холо во всей вселенной. - Век бы на тебя смотрел.  
\- Да, альфа, - с придыханием отозвался Прайм, - прошу. Давай.  
Оптимус вздрогнул и застонал, когда шероховатые пальцы легли на оголённые порты, прикрытые лишь влажными подрагивающими лепестками защитной мембраны. Рэтчет мягко очертил основной порт и коснулся призывно мигающего датчика наверху. Оптимуса подбросило с очередным стоном, и он попытался свести колени… Правда, всё самое сокровенное в итоге только сильнее оказалось выставленным на всеобщее обозрение.  
\- Ты потрясающе пахнешь, - проникновенно признался медик, играясь с чувствительным сенсорным узлом, - и смазки всегда так много… Ты молодец. Даже в такой ситуации умудряешься заботиться о других. Ты замечательный, Оптимус.  
Прайм всхлипнул и уткнулся пылающим фейсплетом в согнутые манипуляторы. И глухо вскрикнул, когда пара пальцев проникла в него, растягивая редко используемые разъёмы.  
\- Даже жаль, что нам с тобой редко удаётся проводить время вместе, - с искренним сожалением отметил Рэтчет, - но… может быть, это даже хорошо. Это позволяет мне с особым удовольствием заботиться о тебе, малыш. Тебе хорошо? Всё в порядке? - словно в подтверждение своих слов Рэтчет свободной ладонью оттянул заляпанный смазкой металл приёмной системы и протолкнул пальцы глубже, будоража чувствительную сенсорику.  
По ладони потекло, и медик не удержался, слизнул ароматную струйку, мельком коснувшись кончиком глоссы вздрагивающих лепестков мембраны. Оптимуса подбросило, и Рэтчету пришлось спешно схватиться за него, удерживая на месте.  
\- Ну, хороший мой, куда ты? - проворковал он. - Мы ведь ещё не закончили. Прежде чем приступать к следующему этапу нужно как следует тебя подготовить. Думаю, ты захочешь сразу целиком этого малыша, - Рэтчет бросил беглый взгляд на зеленоватый фаллос, в предвкушении ожидающий своей участи.  
\- Ага… п-прости, - простонал Оптимус.  
\- Всё в порядке, дорогой, просто не торопись, хорошо? - улыбнулся медик. - Вот так-то лучше…  
Прайм гораздо спокойнее принимал в себя уже четыре пальца, и Рэтчет с ноткой лёгкого разочарования покинул влажно хлюпнувший порт. Пора было переходить на новый уровень.  
\- Малыш, главное, не переживай, хорошо? - медик запечатлел ощутимый поцелуй на подрагивающем бедре тягача. - Сейчас я займусь резервным, и мы как следует его разработаем.  
\- Д-да…  
Оптимус подавился хрипом вентиляции, когда ощутил первое проникновение: резервным портом он пользовался и того реже, и здесь по-настоящему следовало действовать осторожно. Но Рэтчет делал всё, чтобы заведённый Прайм испытывал только удовольствие и ничего больше. Медик обхватил влажную скрутку джампера и зарылся пальцами в основание, ероша провода, пока другая ладонь кружила вокруг напряжённого порта.  
\- Помнишь, как тебе было хорошо, когда мы только прибыли сюда? - поинтересовался медик. - Ты так дрожал и стонал, пока тот фальш-джампер вибрировал в тебе. Жаль, он сломался. Ты любил его. А он идеально подходил для тебя…  
Его слова оказали воистину волшебный эффект. Оптимус действительно расслабился, вспоминая, как вскидывал ноги, пока фальш-джампер вибрировал сзади, а Рэтчет обхватывал его скрутку собственной приёмной системой. Ему действительно тогда очень понравилось: медик в его руках стонал и извивался, а искусственный вибратор идеально дотягивался до чувствительных сенсоров глубоко внутри.  
\- Вот так, другое дело, - почувствовав, как расслабляется партнёр, изрёк медик. - У тебя отлично получается, Оптимус. Давай, да… во-от так…  
Рэтчет извлёк заляпанные пальцы и отодвинулся от вздрагивающего, хрипящего вокалайзером, жаждущего только одного Прайма.  
\- Мне всегда нравился твой вкус, малыш, - проникновенно признался медик и демонстративно погрузил пальцы в рот, слизывая смазку и смакуя каждую каплю. - Ты идеален во всём, мой дорогой, ты знаешь об этом?  
Оптимус в ответ облизнул губы и чуть повёл бёдрами, прося не останавливаться. Рэтчет ещё немного подразнил его, имитируя фрикции глоссой по пальцу вместо джампера, после чего взял в руки игрушки и вернулся к изнывающему от желанию Прайму.  
\- Однажды я уговорю тебя на порно-холо онлайн, - медик удобно устроился меж разведённых ног тягача, - я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на себя со стороны. Это удивительное зрелище.  
Он с удобством расположил предметы перед собой и уверенно потянулся к мелком шипованному вибратору.  
\- Сейчас я введу его в резервный, - пояснил Рэтчет вслух, - и закреплю. Скажешь, если будет что-то не так, хорошо?  
Оптимус согласно охнул и, кажется, закусил губу, попытавшись уйти от немного пугающей его игрушки.  
Рэтчет отработанным жестом заглотил фаллос, немного смазывая его, после чего приставил навершие к резервному порту и надавил. Прайм едва ли не до хруста выгнулся в поясничной секции, пока маленький тёмно-синий вибратор заполнял пространство внутри. Резиновые шипы абсолютно неудобно упирались в раздражённые желанием и снопами искр стенки порта, однако стоило Рэтчету немного провернуть его и закрепить магнитами, как шипы оказались именно там, где надо.  
\- Теперь я возьму щупы и закреплю их на твоём джампере, хорошо? - медик ухватился за первый щуп и принялся разминать его из цилиндрической формы в средней толщины пластинку. - Мы с тобой так ещё не делали, малыш, но мне кажется, тебе понравится. Это псевдоорганика, она перегорает после разового использования, это минус, но в то же время с ней можно делать всё, что угодно, - это плюс, - пояснил он. - Например, сейчас я сделаю две пластинки и обхвачу ими твой джампер. А третьим щупом закреплю их, чтобы получился… ну, в некотором смысле колпак. Полагаю, тебе будет казаться, что ты в этот момент сам кого-то коннектишь. Как думаешь, дорогой, это будет интересное ощущение?  
\- Ага… - Оптимус вздрогнул, когда на скрутку легли две мягкие пластинки и полностью скрыли джампер под собой. Действительно, как колпак… А третьим щупом Рэтчет обвязал их и несильно, но чувствительно закрепил.  
\- Вот так. Соскочить не должно, - довольно улыбнулся он. - Теперь тебе нужно встать на колени. Давай, дружище, я помогу.  
Медик сполз на пол и осторожно, поддерживая Прайма, помог ему сесть. Шипованный фаллос скользнул ещё немного глубже, и вот теперь Оптимус совершенно точно мог сказать, что он там, где надо.  
\- Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, - Рэтчет ласково погладил его по щеке и, не удержавшись, подался вперёд.  
Тягач сгрёб его в охапку и впился в подставленные губы, сминая их и постанывая, когда глоссы снова сплелись друг с другом. Время текло стремительно, и Оптимус уже не контролировал ни себя, ни собственные действия: ему хотелось только одного - перезагрузиться, наконец. А для этого нужно было отпустить Рэтчета.  
\- Пожалуйста, альфа, - прошелестел он в чужие губы, - я уже не могу…  
\- Осталось чуть-чуть, - улыбнулся медик, - давай.  
Прицепив к крупному звероподобному фаллосу присоску, Рэтчет установил его прямо под тягачом и, осторожно придерживая, аккуратно опустил того на фаллос почти по самое основание.  
\- Остался последний элемент, - медбот нежно провёл ладонью по разгорячённой щеке Прайма, - ещё несколько бриймов, и ты получишь разрядку.  
Вибропуля легла прямиком на датчик, игриво подмигивающий над основным портом. Рэтчет закрепил её там и осторожно оттянул тонкий шнур, а сам взялся за пульт: в недалёком прошлом немного повозившись с настройками, ему удалось модернизировать и саму вибропулю, и тот тёмно-синий фальш-джампер под один пульт.  
\- Готов, малыш? - с нежностью поинтересовался он у кусающего губы Прайма. - Последний рывок.  
\- Да, альфа, - кивнул тот и всхлипнул.  
Слабая вибрация прошила его сразу с двух сторон, и бот дёрнулся, соскользнув и насадившись на звероподобный джампер поглубже. Этого хватило, чтобы Рэтчет, убедившись, что всё в порядке, прибавил мощности…  
Оптимусу осталось совсем немного до ребута. Но это не помешало ему как следует подвигать бёдрами, имитируя хороший коннект и ловя подступающую каскадную перезагрузку. Датчик под джампером сходил с ума, а резервный, кажется, начинал неметь, пока прорезиненные шипы толкались в разные стороны, вынуждая носителя всё больше и больше истекать ароматной смазкой. Прайм стонал в голос, отключив оптику и вцепившись непослушными пальцами в собственные колёса, поднимая и опуская бёдра. Зеленоватый фаллос то исчезал в нём, с хлюпаньем раздвигая лепестки мембран и стенки порта, то появлялся, заманчиво поблёскивая каплями смазки.  
\- Хороший меха, - ласково урчал рядом Рэтчет, - я так тобой горжусь. Приятно видеть, когда твои старания так ценят. Продолжай, малыш, я в тебя верю. У тебя отлично получается.  
Оптимус запрокинул шлем и опустился на фаллос по самое основание, принявшись просто крутить бёдрами и чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он ребутнётся. Сбоку что-то щёлкнуло, и Прайм с визгом сорвался в перезагрузку, когда спавшая вибрация резко увеличилась на несколько единиц.  
Из джампера хлынул было трансфлюид, но колпак из псевдоорганики пропустил наружу от силы одну-две капли. Оптимус затрясся, срываясь в каскад. На платформу потекло, а вибрация и приятное чувство чего-то крупного, распирающего изнутри только усилилось.  
Наконец, Прайм вздрогнул в последний раз и замер, а через клик рухнул фейсплетом вперёд, и Рэтчет, бросив пульт, уложил тягача на платформу. Тот уже отрубился, однако сведённые судорогой системы до сих пор через раз вздрагивали. И так до тех пор, пока медик не отключил вибрацию и не принялся осторожно вынимать из заклиненных систем все девайсы.  
\- Вот так, малыш, хороший меха, - на автомате продолжал урчать он, - ты умница. Всё получилось просто отлично.  
Отсоединив вибропулю, Рэтчет убрал её в сторону и осторожно извлёк из основного порта крупный фаллос. Следом за ним наружу выскочил вибратор, а после медик аккуратно развязал слегка подавленный щуп из псевдоорганики и с пошлым хлюпом снял пластинки со скрутки.  
\- Ох… - только и удалось выдавить ему из себя, когда он увидел ощутимо набухший джампер. - Хм, не критично, но потом придётся слить.  
Просканировав постепенно остывающий корпус лидера, Рэтчета проверил собственный канал связи: к счастью, от других автоботов пока не было никаких вестей, поэтому он сам связался с каждым, чтобы убедиться в том, как скоро они вернутся на базу.

Переговариваясь с ботами, медик успел сходить отмыть и просушить все игрушки, после чего вернуться обратно в отсек Оптимуса и, наконец, заметить загоревшиеся линзы. Быстро свернув разговор с Арси, Рэтчет лёгким жестом вернул девайсы обратно и, выудив кусок тряпки, принялся оттирать платформу.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь, дорогой? - медик не был уверен в том, что их игра подошла к логическому завершению. С Оптимуса станется ещё немного подурачиться после.  
\- Почти отлично, - расслабленно улыбнулся Прайм, - присядешь?  
Отбросив изгвазданный кусок изолетика в сторону, Рэтчет уселся рядом и ласково погладил тягача по щеке.  
\- Альфа, я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, - несколько капризно изрёк Оптимус. - Позволишь мне…? - свободная ладонь недвусмысленно коснулась светлой паховой брони. - Пожалуйста.  
\- У нас немного времени, малыш, - отозвался Рэтчет, - остальные скоро вернутся.  
\- Не переживай, - обрадованно отозвался Прайм, - иди ко мне, альфа…  
Медик послушно растянулся рядом и снова с удовольствием ответил на долгий глубокий поцелуй, который подарил ему его подопечный. Оптимус осторожно взгромоздился сверху и удобно устроился между разведённых ног. Белая паховая интим-броня легко сошла с магнитных замков, и Прайм аккуратно положил её на пол.  
\- Я так рад, что ты у меня есть, - проникновенно признался он, потираясь навершием скрутки о чужой сенсорный узел, также заманчиво поблёскивающий над основным портом, - я не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
\- Не думай об этом, милый мой, - Рэтчет притянул его к себе, затыкая очередным поцелуем. И тут же вскинулся со стоном, когда чуть более крупная скрутка проникла в него. - Ах…  
Оптимус сполз немного ниже и подхватил его под бёдра. Медик распластался под ним, позволяя ведущему партнёру задавать удобный для него темп.  
Соскучившиеся по хорошему коннекту системы сладкой негой отзывались во всём корпусе. И Рэтчет раскинулся, расслабляясь и довольно скоро вылетая на финишную прямую. Оптимус навалился на него сверху, вжимая в себя, вдаливая так, словно ничего ценнее у него не было, и это чувство обоюдно захлестнуло медика. Он вцепился в Прайма, подмахивая бёдрами в такт быстрым рваным толчкам и чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он содрогнётся в приступе экстаза.  
Оптимус нечленораздельно шептал какие-то нежности, уткнувшись фейсплетом тому в шейные кабели, а Рэтчет только и мог, что согласно кивать в ответ и выдавливать из себя через раз “да, малыш”, “вот так”, “хороший меха”. Крупная скрутка легко скользила по привыкшей к конфигурации приёмной системе, и под конец Оптимус просто вдалбливал готового к любому исходу медика в платформу. Короткого вскрика и погнутой в порыве страсти хромированной трубы хватило, чтобы скопившийся трансфлюид хлынул наружу.  
Рэтчет запищал на ультразвуке, когда почувствовал, как глубоко внутри хлещут тугие струи ещё тёплого флюида. По бёдрам тут же потекло, и платформа снова оказалась запачканной. Однако медик об этом думал в самую последнюю очередь. Мир вокруг рассыпался миллиардами цветных осколков, а на внутреннем экране ярко вспыхивали пёстрые звёзды. Оптимус дёрнулся в последний раз и замер, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию.  
\- Спасибо, альфа, - с трудом выдавил он из себя, - нет… Рэтчет…  
Медбот обнял его в ответ и, кое-как повернув шлем, запечатлел на чужих губах финальных поцелуй перед тем, как провалиться в ребут. Вот теперь можно расслабиться. Он ещё немного помог Оптимусу отсрочить неизбежное падение в бездну безумства. А большего пока что и не надо.


End file.
